


Anything For You

by PetitAvocat



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitAvocat/pseuds/PetitAvocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Rannoch.<br/>Kaidan needs Shepard to understand what it does to him, being left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here:
> 
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/6066.html?thread=26369970#t26369970
> 
> all of the mshenko smut. sorry guys. (...also, all of the mshenko feels, i just have so many of them augh.)

I stride into my quarters, peeling off armor as I go.  I am exhausted.  Rannoch was… not easy, even with both the quarians and geth finally cooperating.

I see Kaidan sitting at the desk; it looks like he is reading a datapad, but from the tense set of his shoulders and the barely-restrained blue field crackling around him, I can guess that he’s not making much progress.

He stands up and turns to face me in one smooth motion.  His hands are fists at his side and his normally dark eyes have taken on an unearthly glow.

“What in the _hell_ did you think you were doing down there,” he hisses.  “And why didn’t you bring me.”  It is not a question, but I try to answer.

“I did what I had to.  And I didn’t _know_ that we would run into a Reaper, thank you, that was not in the mission briefing.”

Kaidan growls and shoves me against the empty fishtank, kissing me roughly all lips and tongue and especially teeth, until I feel my already-tired legs begin to give out.  He slides a leg between my thighs to support me and strips the rest of my armor off, desperate mouth blazing a path down my neck as I kick my legs free.

He is breathing heavily when he pulls back, but still looks furious.  What a change this is from the shy, restrained Lieutenant three years ago.  I feel a small twinge of pride – and, yes, ownership – for my role in helping him break the inhibitions he had imposed on himself, helping him become the force of nature that he is now.

A wicked smile flashes across his face and I feel my heart skip a beat and my blood rush south, engorging my half-hard cock against the restricting under-armor suit.  I know he can see the faint outline in the fabric.

He grabs me by the waist and pulls me towards him, yanking the suit down over my shoulders, stopping at my hips as he twists a nipple between finger and thumb.  A jolt of electricity runs through me at the contact.

“Kaidan, I –”

“Fuck you and your excuses, John.”  There is a tremor in his voice, but he quickly stifles it, his legendary control snapping back into place.  “You’re going to pay for that stunt.”  He drops to one knee, fingers dragging the rest of the under-armor down my legs.  My cock bobs as I step out of the material, and Kaidan’s eyes burn as he takes in the sight before him.  I am cold in the recycled air of the cabin, and goosebumps are rising all over my flesh, but I make no move to cover myself.

I expect him to take my cock in his mouth, but he surprises me by standing up.  He grabs my bicep and roughly pushes me towards the couch.  I sit hesitantly, not sure what he wants from me.  Still fully clothed, he stalks towards me and sits next to me on the couch.  For a split second we hold each other’s eyes – until he grabs the back of my neck and pulls me, not for a kiss, but down, over his knees so quickly that I have to use my hands to catch myself on the floor before my head connects.

My bare ass is up in the air over Kaidan’s legs.  I freeze.  I know where this is going, now.

“You thought you could just get away with something like that?”  His voice is a low growl and it goes straight to my groin – which happens to be pressed against his legs.

Even though I knew it was coming, the first sharp smack of his palm against my ass startles me.  The sound is loud in the room, silent but for the hum of technology.  My breathing speeds up and I feel my heart pounding.

“You think you’re fucking invincible, is that it?”  Another spank, harsh, on the other ass cheek.

“No, I don’t – ” I attempt to explain myself, but Kaidan is having none of it.  His hand lands on my ass again, biotics activated so it feels like I am being struck with a live wire, and I moan at the contact, cutting myself off.

“Don’t even try.”

His palm connects again, harder, and I desperately need friction against my cock; I start awkwardly rocking myself against his clothed leg and he snorts a laugh, one arm clamping down hard on my lower back and locking me in place.

“Humping my leg like a fucking dog, _Commander_?”  Did he just – he did.  He just pulled rank on me, and the realization makes my whole body shudder.  “You need to learn some respect for your superiors.”

He strikes me again, over and over; I am sure that my ass is red by now (maybe as red as my face, on fire with shame and arousal), and I cannot stop myself from continuing to writhe against him, as much as I can in my constricted position.  His palm is so firm and rough and I can feel the callouses on his hand from years of combat.

The spanking stops for a moment, and all I can focus on is the absence of his hand and how badly I want more.  Then a cold, slick finger presses at my entrance, ripping an embarrassingly needy whine from my throat.  He slides in, exploring, but sooner than I wanted his finger is gone.  It is replaced with another spank, and I realize what his plan is.  _Oh, fuck_.

He continues just as I expected, spanking my ass hard a few times, then sliding a finger back in, thrusting once, twice, gone, and back to spanking.  I think I am losing my mind.  My vision is blurred, and I don’t even recognize the moans and gasps that are coming from my mouth, but I think I whimper his name, _Kaidan_ , at least once, pressing my hips back to meet his finger each time he enters me, always needing more, until finally he gives me just a little and pushes two fingers in, scissoring them to open me wide and I shiver in anticipation.

“ _Please_ ,” I beg, and he withdraws his fingers and smacks me again, exquisitely painful against the sensitive skin before standing up, catching my hips before I tumble off his lap and shoving me unceremoniously onto the bed.  Fabric rustles behind me and my fingers dig into the bedcovers, needing something to ground me to reality.

After what seems like an eon of waiting, the bed dips behind me.  Teeth graze over my ass, tongue licking at the reddened flesh, and cool air hits the wet skin as Kaidan’s mouth disappears.  To my surprise, Kaidan flips me over.  The head of his cock, slippery with lube, is at my entrance almost immediately.

Kaidan leans in close, lips brushing my ear, and whispers, “I think you need to be reminded of the chain of command, Shepard,” and then he slams into me before I know what’s happening.  My whole overstimulated body arches up and clenches down around him and he groans, his head dropping for just a moment before he looks at me from under those gorgeous dark eyelashes, pulls almost all the way out, and buries himself to the hilt again.

I reach down to stroke myself as he fucks me, but he bats my hand away.  “Damnit, you just don’t get it.  Don’t. Come. Until. I. Say.”  I make a small noise, something that sounds like _yeah_ , and he stops moving, fixing me with a burning gaze.  His voice is low and dangerous.  “What was that?”

Fuck, I don’t even – “Yes.”  I clear my throat.  “Yes sir, Major Alenko, sir.”

“That’s better, Commander.”

When he purrs my rank like that, I can’t be held accountable for my actions.  My legs clamp around his hips, giving him deeper access, and I tense up, knowing all I need is just one stroke, the tiniest bit of friction against my throbbing dick to come, but he won’t give it to me.  Instead, he pounds in harder, hips snapping against my sore ass, and it’s not long before he’s coming, his mouth forming an _o_ of pleasure as I feel him spurting inside me.

He stays in, rocks back on his heels and pulls me up so we’re face to face and I’m sitting on his thighs.

He takes my cock in his hand.  “Permission granted, Commander.”

I come as he strokes me into oblivion, crying out into his neck.

Gasping for breath, I lift my head and look into his eyes.  He’s smiling a little sheepishly.  “Was that okay?” he asks. “I’ve never… I mean, I wasn’t sure…”

“Kaidan,” I stop him.  “That was amazing.  Thank you for doing that.  For me.”  He nods, and I notice him avoiding eye contact, blinking rapidly.  “Was that – was that okay for you?”

He hiccups a laugh.  “It was.  I just – I could have lost you down there, Shepard.  So easily.”  The tremor in his voice is back.  “I didn’t realize how angry I was, how fucking terrified, until you were standing there in front of me, like nothing had even happened.”  His voice breaks on the last word and I wrap him in an embrace, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“It’s okay.  It’s okay, Kaidan, I’m here now.  I’ll always be here.”

He looks up at me.  “Can you promise that?”

His eyes are shining with fear and desperation but also with hope, and he looks so young right now, even with the graying hair at his temples, and god, I love him so much my heart aches.

“For you, Kaidan?  For you, I’d promise anything.”


End file.
